the_realm_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pathian Empire
The Pathian Empire is the largest country in the Lands of Arcanium. The empire was founded by Alexei Pathian starting what is known as the 4th Era. History The Pathian Conquest Alexei Pathian seemly rose from the ashes of war and took the land by storm. Alexei raised an army of peasants and outcasts, leading them to take the various Houses throughout the Land. Establishing the capital of his empire in the newly found city of Lirrabar, Alexei sought to expand his borders to all corners of the world. One by one the heads of each great house bent the knee to Alexei, the prophesied king. As each house fell the Pathian army grew, many began calling Alexei “The Harbinger of the Realm,” one who could unite all of The Realm. His empire spread from the Shining Sea to the lands of Ketchruk. Fulfilling the Oracles prophecy of uniting the lands of the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. Although Alexei sought to expand his empire, even more, sailing south to Armadun to take the land of the Orcs and bring them into his empire. Known as “The Hardinger’s Final Conquest,” Alexei’s attempt to take the Orcish land failed. Alexei sustaining wounds keeping him from ever fighting again. The lose of this war stunted Alexei’s need to expand his empire and for the rest of his years, he spent growing the power, economy, and culture of what is known as the Pathian Empire. After the Harbringer’s Reign Alexei Pathian ruled his empire for years to come showing to be a just and fair king, but eventually, his reign came to an end. Alexei’s estranged son, Godfrey Pathian succeeded his throne. Being a novice in diplomacy and politics, the young King Godfrey took counsel from the heads of some of the noble houses. This set a precedent to establish a council for the King comprised of four members of nobility throughout the empire. This council still exists to this day and continues to advise the King. Cruel Rule Over the generations, a strict rule came down on the minority races in the empire. Many of those who were not considered to be a “pure” race were oppressed. Those not of Human, Halfling, Dwarven, High Elf, Wood Elf, and a few select other races, were treated as second-class citizens. For a few hundred years many of these minorities were even forced into slavery. Even today disdain for many of these races are still present and many have fled the empire for greener pastures. Persecuted Races Include Drow, Orcs, Half-Orcs (slightly, and most non-Elven, Dwarven, and Human races. Gothias Revolution As years passed bad blood grew between the High Elves and the Wood Elves. The Wood Elves seceded from the empire with the lands south of the Silver Peak Range. The Pathian Empire fought to stop the Wood Elves but were unable to stop them due to the fortifications of the two mountain ranges. The Wood Elves succeeded in leaving the empire and still remains independent to this day. The Wood Elves have established many small kingdoms with their new land which are independent of each other but unite as the Gothias Union. Many other groups have moved to the Gothias Union favoring the rulings over that of the empire. Nowadays there is a large Halfling, Gothias Union, Half-Orcs, and Gnomes. During the war Lirrabar, the capital was attacked and sacked. The royal family was forced to flee to Merlrythni or the Vale, where the royal family remains today making it the new capital of the empire. The Pathian family declared The Vale the new royal land. The small House Petgolor took over the former royal lands and quickly gained power. In recent years tensions between these kingdoms and the empire have lowered. The Empire in Recent Years In recent years, the empire has been very hands-off with its holds, letting each control their own militaries and land. Though the empire has made more strict religion and magic laws an attempt to reduce violence. Prejudice against mixed races has been higher than normal in recent years after an association with thievery, pirating and rebelling have become a stereotype among them. This has drawn more hate and fear of minority races causing many of them to migrate to the Gothias Union and the Brahdrake Isles. Tensions with Orc Nations Since Gothias Revolution tensions have risen with the Orc Nations. Recently the Orc Nations have begun refusing trade of many goods they previously have. The empire does not know why this is happening but many of the empires Noble Families are getting frustrated. The Orcs have stopped trading with the Empire as they are attempting to make them weaker and fight internally. Rise in Smuggling A few organizations have risen in the past few decades that have become a trope of smugglers and thieves guilds. The Broker and The Forbidden Serenity One of the most prominent crime organizations is "Forbidden Serenity" run by "The Broker." Located throughout the empire, and even outside of it. They manage much of the transportation and distribution of illegals goods. The Forbidden Serenity does not actually have many dedicated members, mostly they hire pirates or mercenaries to complete their goals. Though they do have an expansive spy network that they outsource to those willing to pay. The Broker lives in the empire’s capital, Merlrythni where the organization's headquarters are, disguised as a brothel. Pirate Activity Pirate activity has been always been prominent in the realm but in recent years, pirates have been more active within the confines of the empire. A young pirate captain called Vincent Black has been making a name for himself in recent years, expanding in territories and committing crimes others before seldom did. Laws of the Empire Magic Laws Magic use is heavily restricted in the empire. All magic users require a license. High-level magic is reserved for only archmages of the noble houses. Magic licenses can be acquired at hold capitals from the hold's court wizard. Religion Laws Throughout the empire, only six Pantheons are accepted. These deities are known as The Light of the Six. Open practice of an illegal religion. The Light of the Six Holds of the Empire Belwynar - Hold * Lirrabar - Capital * Greldinar - City * Lake Watch - Fort * Laketown - Town * Garrath - Town * East Post - Fort * Fort Golden - Fort * Seminfor - Town * Karbrush * Norsport * Breniville * Kopperton * Silver Peak - Town * Woodville - Town * Elmswatch - City The Vale - Hold * Merlrythni - Capital * Ovrasluke - Town * Reprise - TowM Wederyse - Hold * Shadernile - City * Siyenweer - Town * Jivenk - Town * Fen Tower - Fort Senditryse - Hold * Throndanys - Capital * Earlrys Tower - Fort * Vaydorman Isle’s * Loraimynor - Town * Gormasmythe - Town * Feridayne - Town Selwynerin - Hold * Karwynei - Capital of Selwynerin * Laydeivin - Town * Rhookisveyn - Town * Almorwyn - Town Alron - Hold * Muntineyver - Capital (Town) * Ordinburk - Town * Fieldsway - Town Kahn Lands - Hold * Nargha - Capital of Kahn Lands * Kibon - Town/Camp * Brudan - Town/Camp * Graplak - Town/Camp * Gordeph - Town/Camp * Kruk - City Mirrepean - Hold * Layton - Capital of Mirrepean * Highfarm - Town * Pass Watch - Fort * Rivernook - Town * Farshore - Town * North Watch -Fort * Silverrun - Town * Temstown - Town Broenkut - Hold * Vanhauf - Capital of Broenkut * Fort Bloodstone - Fort Morkum - Hold * Bahkadi - Capital * Burgendorf - Town * Hauss - Town * Balwynard - Fort * Belview Rest - Town Kumth - Hold * Chem - Capital * Kahmforth - Town * Kratech - Town Agrahvis - Hold * Bremor - Capital * McArtmast - Town/Farm Community Carthaynum - Hold * Rantish -Capital of Carthaynum * Grahbricht - Town * Fort Riecht - Fort * Raulins Watch - Fort * Lykendich - Town Ketchruk - Hold * Duragan - Capital * Horgdaff - Town Category:Country